


Best Served Cold

by sweetums



Series: The One with the Friends AUs [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Humor, Inspired by FRIENDS, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, POV Multiple, Public Sex, Revenge, Smut, Top Harry, alludes to past bullying but it's not serious at all, but not really idk, chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: “I uh,” Harry coughs. “Don’t know if you remember this but in the school nativity play after that, you pulled down my trousers.”Louis winces. He doesn’t really remember considering how many pranks he’s pulled but that sounds like something he did.-AU where Harry bumps into the boy who humiliated him in Year 2. His plan of revenge is hard to carry out when said boy is quite possibly the loveliest person on earth. Inspired by Chandler and Susie (Julia Roberts) from Friends.





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I knocked out really quickly as a writing palate cleanser if those exist? I'm basically prepping myself to write a fic I've been desperate to do for almost a year now. This part of my Friends series wasn't even originally considered but I watched the ep and quite liked it. If you're unfamiliar with the series, none of the fics are connected. Anyway, this story is supposed to be fun so please enjoy :)
> 
> I don't allow translations or reposts of any kind.

~ L ~

In Louis' opinion, Zayn could do with smiling now and then. He knows Zayn has that smouldering, blasé, sex God vibe going on but the pout that's been plastered on his face for an hour now can't be comfortable to maintain.

He comes on set of Zayn's photoshoots once in a while because despite the whole sex God thing, his best friend is painfully shy and nervous so he wants to be supportive. That and also, there's always a table stacked with free food that everyone who's actually working is too busy or too mindful of their weight to eat meaning Louis gets free rein. Today it's donuts and they even have a little tea station so he's happy to munch away while Zayn models his little butt off.

After a few more shots, they're ushering him away for a change of clothes and styling. Louis gives him a reassuring thumbs up before Zayn disappears off somewhere, leaving him to his own devices.

There's not really much to do now and it's not like he knows anybody. Hopefully the shoot will finish up soon so they can get out of here with time to catch Bake Off live. What was it for anyway, perfume? Clothes? The former will require less changes. He's just about to find a comfy seat and pull out his phone to play Fruit Ninja when a guy pops out of seemingly nowhere and starts talking to him.

"Uh, excuse me, are you Louis Tomlinson?" the man asks.

Louis takes in his tall frame, thick brown hair and pretty lips. He definitely doesn't recognise him.

"Yeah, I am." he replies.

"Did you by any chance go to North View Infant School?" is his next spooky question.

"Yes, I did…" Louis answers with what's probably a creeped out grimace on his face. "Are you my stalker or do you know me from somewhere?"

The man laughs.

"No, promise I'm not a stalker." He holds his hands up. "I went to the same school. I'm Harry, Harry Styles. We were in the same year before you moved away."

Louis doesn't want to toot his own trumpet but he had a lot of friends as a kid and he was only at that school for like a year during his parents' divorce so he's finding it hard to place Harry.

"Sorry, I don't really remember you, mate." Louis admits.

"I had a really weird bowl cut." Harry attempts to jog his memory. Still nothing. "I had a pet rock called Rocky and I cried so much I was sent home when Jacob Cooper threw it in the bin."

Ah, yes, now Louis remembers. Harry was a weird child.

"Riiight, yeah, hey." Louis grins. "I hope you recovered from that tragic loss."

"I mean, it was tragic," Harry clutches at his chest and purses his lips, wearing a faux sombre expression. "But then I grew up and realised that it was a rock so I got over it."

"Must've been hard for you." Louis giggles.

"You have no idea." Harry says.

There'a small pause before Harry speaks again.

"I uh," Harry coughs. "Don't know if you remember this but in the school nativity play after that, you pulled down my trousers."

Louis winces. He doesn't really remember considering how many pranks he's pulled but that sounds like something he did.

"God, sorry, Harry. I was such a shit." Louis apologises.

"No worries, we were kids back then." Harry smiles at him. He has a really nice smile with, like, two whole dimples.

"So, what are you up to now?" Louis swiftly changes the topic so that this attractive man doesn't dwell on the fact that Louis humiliated him when they were toddlers. "You work here?"

"Yeah, I do like lighting and sometimes sets." Harry informs him. "I own a little company."

"That's so great, wow." Louis replies, impressed. "I'm just here with my friend who's modelling today. I actually work at a wedding planning place. Hey, maybe we could use you sometime."

"Is that your way of asking for my number?" Harry smirks at him.

"Oh, no no no, sorry if that's what it sounded like." Louis blushes. It's not like he wouldn't want Harry's number but he doesn't even know if the bloke is gay and they've only just re-met.

"S'okay." Harry shrugs. "Wanted to give it to you anyway."

"You did?"

"Yeah, you've gotten seriously fit." Harry answers easily.

Louis is so not used to men being this forward. Especially hot men like Harry.

Before he can stutter out a response, Harry is asking him if he wants a drink and he nods, following Harry towards the drinks table.

Later on when Zayn finds him, he realises that he just spent almost two hours chatting away with Harry. They mostly talked about what they've been up to in the twenty or so years since school, finding a lot of common ground on where they live now and some shared interests like music. Also, a shared interest in each other if Louis is reading the signs correctly. He almost reluctantly bids him a goodbye with the promise of seeing each other again soon.

-

~ H ~

"So, what, you're gonna go out with the guy? That sounds twisted." Niall says, giving Harry an incredulous look from where he's sprawled out on the sofa.

"It's not twisted, Niall; it's revenge." Harry argues.

"Let me get this straight, you bump into the person who made your school years hell and your first instinct is to lure him in then carry out some weird payback?" Niall seems very confused by Harry's simple logic.

"No, that wasn't my first instinct." Harry rolls his eyes. "It came to me while we were talking that this is the only opportunity I'd get to give young me some justice. And Louis being gay is just too perfect because everyone knows that men are so much weaker when there's the prospect of sex."

"Are you gonna sleep with him?"

"Ew, no."

"Okay but you are gay, though." Niall munches on some crisps, seemingly over his freak out.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with this arsehole." Harry rebuts. "No, this is strictly about serving up some long, overdue justice."

At this point, Niall's interest is deteriorating at an alarming rate so Harry gets up to do some dishes while his friend un-mutes the telly.

"What's he look like?" Harry thought they'd dropped it but judging by Niall's question called out from the living room area, they haven't.

"Uh," Harry fumbles about with stacking dirty plates up by the sink and waiting for the tap water to turn hot. "He's a bit shorter than me, brown hair with a side fringe, really blue eyes. And, like, cheekbones. His nose is kind of cute. He dresses well, he was wearing this Joy Division t-shirt with black jeans. Nice arms as well. A few tattoos, nice ones that were done well, not generic tacky ones."

"Right."

Harry does not like the knowing tone in Niall's reply.

-

~ L ~

Louis is the epitome of smitten after his sort of date with Harry. He's so unbelievably giddy in a way he hasn't been in a long time as he approaches his flat, face still flushed from Harry planting a kiss on it just five minutes ago. Because he walked Louis home like a proper gentleman. He's so happy it's sickening.

"Zayn!! I just had the best date of my life." he announces upon entry.

He gets no response so he pouts because that means Zayn is out and he has nobody to gush with. Still, it doesn't put a damper on his high spirits. I mean, he just had a date with an incredibly sexy, fun guy. His gay heart is very full.

He decides to try and unwind in order to deal with all of this pent up energy and the best way to do that is with some good old fashioned pampering.

So he turns the tap on in his bathtub to fill, leaving it to go undress in his bedroom. He slips on a fluffy, baby blue robe and wanders over to his mirror to gently smooth an organic rosy face mask onto his bare face. He has just enough time to pour himself a generous glass of pink lemonade before the bath overfills. Back in the bathroom, he drops a sparkly bomb into the steamy water and lights scented candles as he waits for it to dissolve. He presses play on a sultry Spotify playlist then settles in with his head laid back on a bath pillow, body soaked in soothing aromas.

It feels amazing to lie back and indulge himself. The memories of his date is perfect daydream material so he allows his mind to wander back to the bar he was at with Harry as Amy Winehouse croons away.

He thinks about the fruity cocktails they ordered and how they both got gigglier as more and more quirky glasses came and left. They talked so freely and he felt so connected to the other man. Their eye contact was intimate and every time their hands brushed, he swears he had to suppress shivers. And Harry was insatiably flirty and laid his cards on the table, really letting Louis know how much he wanted him. He never thought of playing footsie under the table as a turn on but he definitely changed his mind after that date.

If he had a tiny bit less respect for himself, Louis would've asked Harry in. But then again, for all his flirting, the man seemed keen not to go too far. He didn't even try for a snog. It made Louis both endeared and frustrated.

He doesn't really mind though because he's genuinely excited about this, thinks Harry and him might have something special. That's way better than just a hook-up. Still, a boy has his needs so Louis ends up sliding a hand down to palm at his cock as he thinks about Harry' gorgeous body. He wants it on him so badly, wants Harry to have his way with him and fuck him senseless. Just the thought of it hardens him quickly, making the slides feel amazing. He's gasping whenever the pulls tug at just the right nerves, sending pleasure straight through him. As he edges closer, he reaches his other hand to ghost over his taint and bites his lip at the teasing touch. A finger slips in to rub around the sensitive area and he shoots off with a muffled scream, eyes closed with an image that vaguely resembles a tall, curly haired figure and the sound of a belly warming deep voice.  
-

Less than a week later, Louis finds himself on another date with Harry. This time, they're off to the cinema to see the new Guillermo del Toro film. Harry is, once again, perfect. He buys them sweet and salted popcorn and a big Tango Blast to share. In turn, Louis insists that he pay for their tickets.

Once seated in front of the screen, they hold hands five minutes into the trailers. Louis smiles to himself as he feels Harry's thumb gently caress his skin. When the movie starts, they watch like good audience members until there's a slight lull in action. Louis takes the opportunity to kiss up the side of Harry's strong jaw, stroking at his bicep. Harry maintains eye contact with the giant screen as Louis works for it, suckling and tending to anything he can get his lips on. It's unbelievably hot.

He eventually relents though because there wasn't really a possibility of going further in the fairly busy theatre and the film is getting good. So they stick to hand holding and sharing popcorn as they watch the woman on screen get it on with a fish.

Afterwards, Louis takes Harry back to his flat. He doesn't know what to expect but he stops himself from fretting and decides that he's going with the flow, with whatever feels natural in the moment.

They end up making out heavily on his sofa after abandoning their respective cups of tea. The kiss feels amazing to Louis and he thinks about how well they slot together straight away. Both of them seem to know what the other wants, how to be slick and in sync yet a little rough to fire things up. They're at it for ages, rolling their tongues and bodies together in the darkened room. Harry whispers the filthiest things into Louis' ears, words that make him squirm and grapple at bits of clothing and whatever his hands can get hold of. It's heady and Louis is completely lost in it.

That is, until Harry pulls away all of a sudden.

"I should get going." he says simply, like he wasn't biting for blood on Louis' bottom lip less than five seconds ago. "It's getting late and I need to call my mum before I go to sleep. Bye, babe."

He pecks Louis' forehead then grabs his jacket, fleeing the flat with a smile shot in the other man's direction.

What's left is a dumbfounded and very hard Louis.

-

Saturday is Louis' turn to host a night in. The girls are around in his flat and they've put the football on telly. He's pretty sure that his team is winning because at the start, he was adamant that they paid close attention. Ordering food, getting into PJs, everyone suddenly remembering they had gossip to spill amongst other distractions put an end to that vapid concentration but Louis' been keeping an eye of the scores. Now they're all lounging on his living room floor that's been covered in an avalanche of blankets and cushions, surrounded by pizza boxes and beer bottles as Jesy tends to his nails. His cuticles have been in dire need of attention.

"I'm telling you, he's like perfect. He's so, like, compatible with me, you know?" Louis sips at his beer through a bendy straw that Perrie is holding out for him.

"That sounds so sweet." Jade coos from where she's sitting cross legged on the fluffy rug.

"What do you mean by compatible?" Leigh-Anne asks, tearing her eyes away from the footie.

"Well, we get along really well for starters. His personality is so good against mine." Louis starts to explain. "You know how I can be a little bit bratty and loud?"

The girls nod too readily in response.

"He doesn't try to control me like most blokes would or get irritated by it." Louis decides to ignore them and carry on. "He just gives as good as he gets and I naturally drop the annoying, brash act. I don't even realise it until we're deep in a genuine conversation and suddenly I'd be like, woah, I have no walls up right now."

"Aww, babe, that's so good." Jesy tells him with a smile.

"He sounds like a proper dream." Perrie agrees.

"Okay, but also, he's so hot." Louis adds. "Not just that he looks like a Gucci model, he is like sexually compatible with me. The other day, we were back here making out, and he's muttering all this stuff to me and he said that he wants to have sex with me everywhere there's a surface to bend over."

Jade gasps.

"Oh God, that's so bloody sexy!" Jesy practically squeals.

"I know!" Louis agrees. "And he says this stuff in a way that it's not corny. Which is rare as hell, especially for me because you know I scoff at guys who try too hard to be all sultry and whatnot."

"Tell me about it." Perrie snorts. "Remember that guy I went out with that used to do the actual 'come hither' finger crook when he wanted sex?"

Everyone groans in remembrance.

"Or the bloke that wrote out whole bloody novels in asterisks over text to me, thinking he was the next E. L. James?" Leigh-Anne adds.

Again, everyone groans.

"Men are the worst." Jade sighs.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Perrie says.

"Which is why, you-" Jesy pinches his left cheek in between her fingers. "-are so lucky you found this Prince Charming of yours."

Louis sits there and preens as the girls mutter their agreements. It does look like he's found himself a real keeper.

-

~ H ~

It's a nice, lazy afternoon and Harry is cuddling his cat, Mango, and listening to Niall talk about some girl who just started working at their local Sainsbury's. Harry doesn't know why he's talking about her, whether he has some sort of crush on her. Last he knew, Niall was sleeping with that alarmingly pale guy, Shawn. Maybe this girl let him have a plastic bag without charging him 5p or something. He himself would really appreciate that since the Sainsbury's bags are really strong compared to other supermarkets. But then he'd feel bad for the environment.

"Mate, are you listening?" Niall suddenly asks.

"Yeah, 'course." Harry replies, nuzzling into Mango's freshly combed fur.

"Okay, good," Niall grins, believing Harry, then carries on. "So in conclusion, I might be having a threesome soon."

Harry almost chokes on cat hair as he splutters.

"You what?!"

Niall says nothing more, picking up his empty plate to take into the kitchen. This will teach Harry to be a dickhead and tune out when his friends are talking.

"By the way, when did you drop your whole revenge thing and started actually dating Louis?" Niall asks as he comes back into the room with a fresh waffle on his plate.

"What? Who said that? The plan's still on." Harry furrows his eyebrows.

"You've been on like three dates with him over the past two weeks. You guys text and call each other all the time." Niall says, biting into his waffle. "Plus, you've got that gross smitten thing going on. And the only time I've seen that was when you bagged a date with that annoying, cheesy French guy from upstairs."

That guy turned out to be the worst person Harry had ever met.

"You've got this all wrong, man." Harry denies. "I just need to build up his trust. I can't get straight to it, he'd never fall for that. He's smart."

"So you have no feelings for him whatsoever?" Niall questions.

Harry refuses to look him in the eye.

"Nope."

"Hey, look, you can do whatever you want." Niall tells him. "But for the record, don't take it too far. He's a person after all."

Harry swallows.

"I have boundaries, I swear. I'm doing this thing next week then it'll be over. I get my revenge, Louis gets taught a lesson and we both move on with our respective lives." Harry says.

At that moment, Harry's phone buzzes with an incoming text.

**From: Yr2 life ruiner >:(**  
_**hi haz! im catching up on bake off and ur right liam was so robbed of star baker!! missing you and say hello to mango for me :) xxxx** _

Harry doesn't even register his mouth shooting up into a big grin.

"Well, if you're sure." Niall turns to the TV and flicks it on.

What were they talking about? And, more importantly, what should he reply to Louis?

He decides on a selfie with Mango pressed to his cheek. He gets an 'awwwwww' back from Louis and considers it a winner.

-

Harry finally manages to set everything up. It's the following weekend and he had invited Louis to go to a party with him that night. He spent the morning at the venue with Liam, his friend and the DJ hosting, helping him set up lighting. The setting is perfect for what he needs.

At the moment, they're making out on Louis' sofa. He came over to pick him up then initiated a kiss that turned hot and heavy fast. Louis is on top of him, moaning obscenely into his mouth and riding his thigh through their jeans. It feels so good that Harry tries four times to break away before he succeeds.

"We have to go, don't wanna be late." Harry says.

"Nooo, let's stay a bit longer." Louis pouts at him, face flushed. "I can help your jeans fit a little better, look decent for the party."

He moves his lithe hand to palm Harry's crotch and Harry clenches his teeth together so hard they come close to cracking.

"I'm sorry, babe, we really need to go. Liam's my friend and I don't wanna be rude." Harry forces himself to say.

Louis continues to pout but looks like he's resigned to give in. They haven't been dating long enough for him to seem like a dick by fighting Harry's reasonable logic.

"I, uh, brought something over, though." Harry coughs. "Thought you could put it on for tonight, keep me on edge until we get a chance to finish this."

Harry reaches into his back pocket and produces a pair of lacy red panties.

"Harry…" Louis tries to voice some uncertainty but Harry can see his eyes glaze over at the sight of the lingerie. "I don't know, I've never done that."

"You don't have to," Harry reassures him. "But it'd be so hot. Your tight arse in this, nobody at the party knowing how slutty you are but me. It'll be naughty and we'd get so hot for it by the end of the night. Might have to rip your clothes off to get to it when the time comes."

Louis whimpers and Harry can feel how hard he is. He takes the panties then disappears into his bedroom to put them on.

In the meantime, Harry runs a hand down his face attempting to cool down. Well, he's managed the first hurdle. Now he just has to keep focused and then it'll all be over by the end of the night.

Louis reappears after a few minutes. He walks to where Harry is waiting by the front door and kisses him sweetly. As he does so, he lifts up his tight black t-shirt then ducks his head to look down and bring Harry's gaze down with it. He's showing him the sliver of red lace lining the top of his jeans, right under his toned tummy. So it's definitely on then.

They snap out of it and finally leave, fearful of dealing with traffic. Harry pushes down that persisting guilt that's been setting up camp in his stomach for weeks.

-

It's not too busy when they arrive at the party. The loft is decked out in fun lights and tables already stacked with plastic cups. There are open doors that lead out onto a long stretch of balcony and people chatting away in the chilly night air. Mostly though, everyone is crowded onto the dance floor clutching drinks and moving to the beat. Harry spots Liam almost immediately, spinning in the DJ booth.

He goes over with Louis in tow to say a quick hello and then they're grabbing drinks. Harry practically downs his vodka and Coke, nerves on high alert for what he's planning to do.

Louis doesn't seem to notice anything is wrong and takes his hand to lead them into a dance. They bop along to the club remixes Liam churns out and chat to a few people that Harry knows. After his third drink, he checks his watch. He guesses it's now or never so he ushers Louis to the corner of the room where a photo booth is and slides them both in.

Once inside the cramped area, Harry sits down so that they can actually fit then pulls Louis into his lap. They kiss for a bit, tasting the alcohol on each other's breath. The music thrums just inches away from where they are yet the little curtain pulled closed makes the space feel secluded.

"How about we finish what we started earlier?" Harry murmurs.

Louis looks sort of surprised judging by the slight raise of eyebrows.

"Really?" he asks, biting his lip. "Here?"

"Yeah, come on. Want you so much. Wanna see you." Harry replies, kissing at his neck.

"Want you too, Harry. God, been wanting you so badly." Louis moans quietly.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut.

"Okay, why don't you strip down for me, sweetheart? Let me see you in nothing-" Harry speaks into Louis' ear. "-but those knickers."

Louis whines then nods his assent, sliding off of Harry's lap to do as he's told. His height allows him the ability to actually stand up in the booth and he starts shedding his clothes. He takes it all off and once he's done, he comes to stand directly in front of Harry, so close Harry can smell his berry flavoured breath, and looks at him expectantly.

"T-turn around." Harry feels like there's something lodged in his throat. "Let me see you from behind."

So Louis does. He turns and Harry could honestly cum on the spot at the sight of his peachy bum nestled in sheer lace. The roundness, the light tan, the pertness. It's all unreal and it knocks the wind right out of Harry.

This is the part where he's supposed to grab everything and make a quick dash.

But he can't do it. Instead, he turns Louis back around and pulls him onto his lap. He pushes at Louis' chest gently until his back rests against the screen, elongating his body for Harry's eyes to feast upon. And feast they do.

Harry is transfixed on the tight pull that the panties have over Louis' thick, leaking cock. Then his eyes trail up and he has to gently stroke at the sweetest little belly, toned to perfection and asking for kisses. Every golden inch is beautiful, almost sacred. And when Harry finally reaches Louis' face, the other is just looking back at him patiently with soft, blue eyes.

For a while, Harry does what can only be described as petting. He runs his hands as lightly as he can over Louis' supple skin. He's overwhelmed by how lovely this feels, how right this feels. Louis indulges him for some reason and lets him touch as much as he wants.

Harry doesn't know if he's fully out of the trance or not but next thing he knows, he's enveloping Louis into a deep embrace. He practically coddles him, instincts saying to hold and ground and cherish.

Louis must think something is weird when Harry starts to redress him carefully. He pulls each piece of clothing onto Louis like they're little shields holding something precious. And they are because Harry doesn't give a shit about everything else right now; all he knows in the moment is that Louis is his to protect.

Surprisingly, Louis doesn't question his off behaviour. He must think Harry is having a manic episode or something but he doesn't care as long as Louis isn't pushing him away. Harry's too grateful that he didn't ruin this like he came so close to doing.

When they exit the photo booth, Harry asks him if it's okay to get out of there. Louis smiles kindly at him and says that they can without grilling him on why. They hail a cab minutes later and Harry tells the driver his own address.

Back at Harry's place, he invites Louis to stay the night but clarifies that he doesn't plan on them doing anything. Louis gives him a light hug and agrees on sleeping over, makes a point of reassuring Harry that just sleeping is more than fine.

They undress then climb into Harry's bed. Harry scoops Louis into his arms and closes his eyes once he's rested in the warm juncture of the other's neck, breathing in his homey scent.

"Just wanna be close to you." Harry whispers.

Louis places a chaste kiss on Harry's forearm and they fall asleep.

-

After Harry's epiphany in the photo booth, he realises that he likes Louis. He likes him so much it's sickening. In less than three weeks, Harry has become enraptured with everything about the other man; his smile, his laugh, his big personality, his kindness, his mere presence. There's no way that he can carry out his stupid revenge now because that plan was reserved for the arsehole that Harry thought Louis was but now that the latter has revealed himself as the sweetest human on earth, Harry can't with good faith do it.

The moral thing to do would be to tell Louis the truth or break things off with him before this whole situation catches up to him and blows up in his face.

But Harry is weak and selfish. He can't bring himself to make Louis hate him and he wants to keep being happy so he stupidly starts dating Louis for real.

The relationship is going well and they're both besotted with each other. Harry has never been this content with another person, can feel himself really falling into a picturesque life with this amazing person. Having said that, Harry is also riddled with guilt over his initial intentions.

It comes bubbling up to the surface at a multitude of times. It's there when Louis does something kind like bringing him lunch at work or when he's being a standup brother by FaceTiming his adorable siblings for hours or when he demonstrates the size of his huge heart through volunteering at the homeless shelter. The worst is when he shows Harry how much he trusts him, opening himself up and letting Harry in. It all reminds Harry of how terrible he is for wanting to hurt Louis in any way and now, for lying to him.

And Harry point blank refuses to be intimate with him. To lie to Louis while dating him is one thing but to do it as a way to somehow get him into bed makes him feel ill. Harry had to promise himself that there was no way he would ever do anything with Louis beyond kissing unless he told him the truth. It's the one small bit of morality that his conscience is clinging onto and hopes that it doesn't jeopardise what they have.

-

~ L ~

Louis is snuggling in bed watching Mindhunter, munching on cookies and drinking mint hot chocolate. He's having a blessed day off and plans to spend it being lazy then calling Harry for an hour or two later.

He hears Zayn come back in from work and only has to wait a couple of minutes before his flat mate is barging in and climbing onto the bed to cuddle him. He smells like expensive cologne and rain residue.

"How was work, babe?" Louis asks, pausing the telly.

"Good. Wasn't too long and they didn't ask too much from me, just let me do whatever I felt." Zayn answers, grabbing himself a cookie.

They settle in and find themselves talking for a while, catching up on each other's lives. They're both busy in intervals mostly so they can go from weeks of having barely anything to do to rushing around like headless chickens to get things done on time. Louis had been working on a huge wedding this past month and Zayn was actually in Japan for a week during it. They haven't had a chance to just hang out for a while so that's what they're doing now.

Louis grills Zayn a bit about his dating life. The man is too attractive to be single for long periods of time but he insists that this is currently one of those periods. Louis has to jab at his ribs a few times before he admits that he's been talking to someone he met at London Fashion Week. That's successful information gathering in Louis' books so he doesn't mind when Zayn immediately flips the topic around onto Louis. Also, he's happily dating a gorgeous bloke right now so he's more than willing to talk.

"It's basically going amazing. One of the best, if not the best, guy I've ever dated." Louis tells him. "But it's killing me that we haven't slept together."

"What?" Zayn steals a sip of his hot chocolate. "I thought you shagged in a photo booth?"

"Nooo, I said we did stuff in a photo booth," Louis clarifies. "But we just kissed then he looked at me naked, got all weird and we went back to his to cuddle."

Zayn screws his face in confusion.

"I just don't get it! At first it was so hot, it was like he couldn't bloody wait to get on me! Then after that night, it's like he cooled way down on the sex side of things but got really emotionally invested." Louis huffs. "It makes no sense. But not in a big enough way that makes me freak out. He's faultless with the non-sex stuff so I can't be a dick about it just because he doesn't wanna sleep with me. Even if we've been dating for almost two months now."

"Are you sure he doesn't want to sleep with you?" Zayn questions skeptically. "I've only seen him around a couple of times but the way he looks at you suggests the exact opposite."

"Ugh, I don't know then!" Louis throws his arms up in exasperation. "Do you think my naked body grossed him out or something?"

Zayn gives him a look.

"Yeah, that sounds stupid." Louis snorts. His body is practically most gay men's wet dream and those aren't even his own words. "Then why won't he sleep with me, Zaynie?"

Louis pouts and slumps himself against Zayn.

"Why don't you just ask him, mate?"

"What if I haven't been sexy enough?" Louis ignores him, mind now restless with possibilities of what he could've been doing wrong.

"Stop it." Zayn shushes him. "Don't be an idiot, Lou. If you want to have a relationship with this guy then you have to communicate. Just ask him what's going on."

"You're right, you're right." Louis gives in. "I hope you know that that would mean me maturing and that's a dangerous path towards becoming boring."

Zayn just rolls his eyes and proceeds to un-pause Mindhunter.

-

Louis decides to give his seduction skills one last go before he does Zayn's whole 'communicating' thing.

He's planning a very romantic date where he's kicking Zayn out of the apartment for the whole night and cooking Harry a meal from scratch. He'll shave and wear something tight and Harry will see what a wonderful boyfriend he could be as well as how fuckable he is. It's fool proof; he's even lighting candles.

As the chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham is baking away in the oven and the side of homemade mash is resting on the stove, Louis slips into white skinny jeans (yes, it's that serious) and a grey t-shirt with short enough sleeves to really accent his biceps. He douses himself in the perfume he knows Harry likes and spends time moisturising his exposed ankles with honeysuckle lotion. Tonight is all about utilising his best assets.

Just then, his doorbell rings and he takes a deep breath, readying himself for what he hopes to be a great night.

"Hi, love." Louis greets Harry with a chaste kiss, thanking him for the bunch of peonies he brought over.

He pours them both red wine as they seat themselves at the table he made Zayn set up. It's got place settings, candles, a tablecloth, the lot. Then Louis makes sure to ask Harry questions about how he's doing, showing him he cares and is attentive.

When he serves the food, Harry even compliments him on it. Considering that Louis hardly ever cooks, this is going very well so far. They eat and drink wine and laugh, all the usual components of their budding relationship present. Louis makes a lot of eye contact and tries his best to brush against Harry often. He knocks their ankles together, strokes Harry's hand across the table and pretends to wipe sauce off his chin. He's pulling out every dinner date move ever and he hopes it's working.

After the plates are cleared, they move to the sofa with their wine. Now, Louis knows how this play usually goes where they make out for ages before Harry pulls away abruptly. So he's got a trick up his sleeve this time.

As they're kissing, he's the one to pull away.

"Why don't I give you a massage, babe? That big job you had this week must've strained your poor muscles." Louis suggests.

"My posture is so bad and my back's been aching, yeah that sounds good. Thanks, Lou." Harry agrees.

Louis just smiles before getting in position behind Harry. He starts by rubbing at his shoulders, working the tense knots there. He moves over to the arms, squeezing hard at the bulging muscles on display. Louis has to bite his lip at the feel of the strong biceps, ripped beyond belief.

"Why don't you lie down on your front, love. And take your shirt off, that silk is slippery." Louis says into Harry's ear.

The other man agrees and pulls off his patterned shirt before he moves down until he's laid flat. Louis takes the opportunity to roll his hands all over Harry's bare back, enjoying the occasional moans that he slips out. He rubs firmly yet with care so that he covers as much area as he can while dissipating Harry's tensions.

"That feel good, sweetheart?" he asks quietly.

"Mmm." Harry hums back contently.

"Yeah, I bet it does." Louis continues. "Feels good under me, your body's so gorgeous. Don't want it all tight and strained, do we?"

Harry sighs and carries on with low noises emitted to show content.

The massage goes on for another half hour until Louis has Harry pliant underneath him. He just wants the other to relax before they start fooling around, believing that nerves were probably to blame during previous failed attempts on both their parts to take things further.

"Turn over, H." Louis urges softly.

When Harry turns, his eyes are hooded and his crotch is hard. Louis dives in to sensually attach his mouth to Harry's and mould them together. He makes sure that the pace is nice and steady, rolling their tongues so they curl and meld languidly. Harry seems into it, breathless and chasing Louis' lips. He moans when Louis slips a hand into his jeans and strokes at the wetness.

It's only when Louis pulls away to discard his own clothes that Harry's eyes widen and he pulls himself out from underneath Louis' body.

"It's getting kind of late." Harry says thickly.

"That's okay." Louis maintains a calm tone. He wraps an arm around Harry and kisses at his shoulder. "Why don't you stay the night, babe?"

"I don't- um, I just think," Harry stumbles, not looking into Louis' eyes.

"That's it." Louis gives up and pulls away. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Harry replies nervously.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. If you don't want to have sex with me then just say it. I don't care. But don't fool around with me and get us both worked up then get all weird and leave without an explanation!" Louis exclaims.

"No, I do want to have sex with you." Harry argues. "I want that so bad, you have no idea."

Louis feels relief then confusion.

"So why do yo keep pulling away from me?" Louis asks, less accusatory this time.

"Okay, God. Uh," Harry starts. "There's something I haven't told you."

"Harry, you're scaring me a little." Louis laughs nervously.

"Please don't be mad." Harry says. "And just so you know, that's why I wouldn't sleep with you; I didn't want to until I was totally honest. Because that would be really unfair and disrespectful."

"Harry, just tell me what's up." Louis insists.

"Okay, so, uh, basically when I first started seeing you, I was planning on um," Harry looks down and mumbles the rest in shame. "Leaving you stranded in your underwear somewhere in public to get back at you for what you did to me in Year 2."

There's a pause.

"You WHAT?!" Louis jumps up from the sofa. "Oh my God, is that what that photo booth incident was about?"

"Yeah," Harry cringes. "Look, Louis, I'm sorry but you know I rethought it and I started to really, genuinely like you and I wish I never even thought of the stupid plan."

"Wait," Louis halts Harry's grovelling. "You're saying you didn't even fancy me? That you asked me out and dated me just so that you could get revenge on me for something I did when I was like 6?"

"No! I mean for like, a second there, yes but then I did like you! I like you so much!" Harry tries to get into Louis' space and hold his arms but he gets shaken off. "Please, Louis, you have to believe me. I'm so crazy about you, we have something so good. The whole thing was stupid and I ended it before I ever did anything."

"Still! How are you even still mad about that? It was like a million years ago!" Louis shouts.

"What?" Okay, now Harry looks like he's getting angry too. "Louis, I was a weirdo with a bloody pet rock! Life was kind of crap for me already then you went and humiliated me in front of the whole school! I was Knickers Boy until I was 12!"

"Oh." Louis says quietly. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah well," Harry sniffs.

Louis gestures for them to sit back on the sofa, having sufficiently calmed down. He honestly didn't realise the impact that his prank had on Harry. He left that school the next year and he never thought about it again.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"S'okay. Like you said, a million years ago." Harry gives him a small smile.

"No, it's not okay." Louis shakes his head. "I hate that I ever caused anyone, especially a kid, any pain or trauma. I'm so sorry, Haz. I totally get it now though, I'd want to hurt me back too."

"Hey, no." Harry frowns. "You were a kid too. And it was just teasing, nobody did anything to me. And I never wanted to hurt you. Just embarrass you a little, s'all."

"Well, then I would've deserved it." They both smile at each other. "I was a brat and an attention seeker."

"Thank God you're neither of those things now." Harry says sarcastically, lightening the mood.

"Hey!" Louis squawks.

"But you know what else you are now?" Harry continues. "You're funny and kind and you put so much good into the world. What you did as a joke when you were 6 means nothing because you grew up to be a more than great person. Someone I feel really lucky to know and I'm hoping maybe will give me a second chance?"

Louis grins, blushing at the compliments.

"I'll give you a second chance if you give me one."

"Deal."

Somehow, it is that easy. Louis feels bad about everything but in hindsight, none of it was that big of a deal. What he did to Harry was action of a child and what Harry almost did to him was petty payback that never even played out. To throw away their undeniable connection over stuff that's so trivial would be ridiculous and cause actual hurt to them both considering how far gone they are for one another.

They stay up to talk for a bit more, Harry now more open about everything since he's not hiding anything. It's nice, just Louis, Harry and the moon.

Eventually they go off to bed because they grew tired and want more space to cuddle. Louis offers pyjamas but Harry is apparently happy to sleep in his boxers. In bed, they carry on talking then something comes up about a video Harry wanted to show Louis so they end up on YouTube for ages, clicking on suggestion after suggestion. When the time comes to actually sleep, Louis is too restless.

"Harry." Louis whispers.

"Yeah?" Harry replies.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, are you?"

Louis giggles.

"Do you wanna make out?" he asks.

"Sure, why not." Harry says back.

They both laugh then turn from their backs to their sides to face each other. It actually is just making out, something they've done hundreds of time, for a bit. The act is comfortable and pleasant, a mixture of sweetness and the intimacy that being wide awake at 3am provides.

Then it gets heated. Harry starts to suck and bite with fervour, enough to make Louis whimper into his mouth. And his cock, covered in merely his tight boxers, rubbing against Louis doesn't help. Everything feels so hot all of a sudden, each brush of skin sensitised by the darkness shrouding them.

Louis isn't even sure when he started to ride Harry's hip but he did and now there's a damp spot on his pyjama bottoms and his hole is clenching with the need to be filled.

"Harry," he groans as they hard-ons rub together to create delicious friction.

"Baby, you feel so gorgeous. Fucking hell." Harry grunts back, thrusting helplessly.

"I really want you inside me right now." Louis confesses.

Harry moans and reattaches their lips together as if he's punishing Louis for driving him crazy.

"Fetch me the lube, sweetheart." Harry mumbles against his lips.

So Louis turns to his drawers and fumbles for the lube and condom as Harry starts yanking his trousers down along with his pants. Louis tosses the stuff onto the mattress then whips his shirt off quickly so that he's completely naked. Harry shucks his own boxers before grabbing the lube and making work of coating his fingers with it.

Louis sighs when two digits enter him. Harry's fingers are long and his knuckles have ridges that make Louis' toes curl when they stroke against his walls. Harry shoves his knees up to his chest as he adds a third finger, stretching him out and opening him up.

"You're really beautiful, Lou." Harry tells him, making sincere eye contact like he isn't pounding his hand in and out of Louis' slick hole.

When he eventually pushes himself in, Louis gasps and whimpers at the size. He barely has time to adjust before Harry is pumping his length at a rough speed that renders Louis' limbs weak.

He feels full and his prostate is being stimulated so well since Harry grabbed his legs to cross them behind his back, letting their pelvis meet as intimately as possible. It's good and too much in the best way to feel Harry and smell his sweat and taste his panting breath. Louis swivels his hips to meet with Harry's thrusts but they stutter often when Harry goes in hard enough to hurt.

Louis winds his hands around Harry's neck to bring his beautiful, exerted face in and touch their foreheads together.

"Feels really good, Haz." he mumbles, staring into Harry's blown pupils.

"Gonna get you to cum for me, angel." Harry tells him.

Then he's pushing in until he bottoms out, staying there to massage at Louis' prostate with his hardened tip while his hand wraps itself around Louis' prick. His thumb vigorously rubs the leaking head, giving Louis so much stimulation that his mind spins. He can only breathe through his dropped open mouth in gasps as Harry works his body perfectly. It doesn't take long before he coats Harry's strong hand with his load, chanting the man's name.

"You're a dream, Louis." Harry chokes, sounding overwhelmed. "Can I cum on you, please?"

Louis' got his eyes closed, riding the waves of his orgasm.

"Yeah," he hums. "Do it on my arse, pump it all over me."

Harry groans as Louis flips himself over to rest on his forearms then stretch his back into a curve, presenting his bum to Harry for the taking.

"Fuck, Lou." Louis can hear the desperate sound of Harry jacking himself off in the quiet room, speeding up with every second.

Harry grunts loudly when Louis feels the splashes of spunk coat his cheeks and pool in the dimples at the bottom of his spine.

They can't stop kissing even as Harry carries him to the bathroom to clean them up. He's acting so grateful, praising Louis nonstop, showering him with adoration. And Louis doesn't mind it at all, feels more than sated to curl up with a man who literally falls asleep whispering sweet words into his ear.

-

~ H ~

Six months later, Harry and Louis are officially boyfriends. They moved past everything surprisingly well and Harry is just so grateful that he has Louis' trust. Their relationship feels good and full of potential; he's sure that they both envision a future together by now.

When he bit the bullet and told Niall about how he actually does like Louis for real, Niall obviously already knew. He was happy for Harry but he also earned himself gloating rights and the right to make fun of Harry for being an idiot. When Harry introduced him to Louis, he's pretty sure Niall immediately vacated his position as Harry's best friend to try and be Louis'. He didn't mind or blame him to be honest; he's happy that there's harmony between the people he loves.

Louis' friends, on the other hand, weren't as forthcoming towards Harry. It turns out that Louis has a lot, he means a LOT, of people who adore him. And hearing that Harry tried to hurt their boy in any way didn't get him off on the right foot. Zayn in particular was impossibly hostile towards him. Eventually, though, Harry managed to wear them down with his charm. Also, his bribery using baked good. Thank God for he used to be a baker.

Speaking of which, he's heading over to Louis' right now with cherry pie. They have a date night planned and it's become Harry's favourite way to spend Friday nights or any night.

**From: Louis baby <3**  
_**come to the roof xx** _

Harry checks the text as he gets out of his car with slight confusion. He has no idea what Louis is up to but the instructions are clear so he shrugs and locks his doors before heading up in the elevator.

He's never been up on the roof of Louis' building before, didn't even know it was a place one could just go to. As the lift slides open, he walks the short distance to a door and pushes it to meet with cool air. Evening begun not long ago so while the sky is technically dark, it's still fairly easy to see. The city lights also act as an aid to vision. The roof itself is well kept with a few plants and some deck furniture, strings of light hanging around above it all.

Harry spots Louis quite easily, leaning against the brick ledge. As he gets closer, he can see that his boyfriend is wrapped up in a tan trench coat. He himself is only sporting a shirt and jeans so while he's currently comfortable with the moderate temperature, he hopes they won't be up here long enough for the night's chill to seep in.

"Hi, love." he calls out.

Louis turns around when he hears Harry's voice. Is he wearing any bottoms? Or any shoes?

"Hey, handsome." Louis replies.

When Harry gets close enough to face Louis, he takes in how gorgeous he is for a few seconds. He's only human.

"So, what are we doing up here? Thought it was movie night?" Harry asks.

"Well…" Louis starts, voice frilled with something mischievous. "I was just thinking about how unfair it was that you never actually got me back with that plan of yours. And you know, I like even ground and I'm a big sucker for justice and all that."

He's getting into Harry's space and touching his chest, smelling like sweetness.

"I don't care about that, Lou." Harry responds, confused.

Louis starts to step back with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh really?" He unfastens the belt of his coat then folds the front open while maintaining perfect eye contact. When he drops it to the ground, there's nothing underneath but red panties. "Because I thought that this was what you had in mind?"

Harry swallows. He has no words. Louis is standing there on a roof in the middle of London with nothing but crimson lace etched over his crotch.

"I-"

"Was that not the plan? Get me all exposed and teach me a lesson. S'what I deserve, right?" Louis raises a brow at him and Harry has no idea what God is playing at.

He then walks over to the ledge and Harry follows in a trance. The view is even better from behind.

Louis leans over the exposed brick, resting his arms on the top and spreading his legs slightly. He's just there, looking like a wet dream, and Harry is transfixed and very out of the loop.

"Are we doing this or what?" Louis turns around to ask him.

"What?"

"So we're not doing this?" Louis frowns.

"No!" Harry shouts. He doesn't know what's going on but he doesn't want it to end.

"Harry, honey, you might wanna get over here before sunrise." Louis tells him.

"Okay, can you just clarify for me what we're doing because I think I know but like, that seems too good to be true so yeah, please elaborate." Harry babbles.

Louis huffs and moves out of his bent position to turn and face Harry.

"I was hoping you'd fuck me up here and then after, we can get pizza and watch 13 Going on 30."

"Oh my God, I love you."

Was that the best moment to tell Louis he loves him for the first time?

"I know, I love you too." Louis replies easily. "Now, should we crack on?"

Okay, so it wasn't the worst moment. And Louis loves him back. And he's going to get to have sex with him now. This might be Harry's wildest fantasy come true.

"Yes, yep, yes. Back into position then, or whatever you feel comfy doing, yeah." Harry has to chill the hell out.

Louis rolls his eyes but he's smiling so Harry thinks that he came off as endearing then. He does in fact get back into position though.

Harry takes a breath before he crowds up into Louis. He starts to kiss at his neck while his hand strokes his smooth thigh. It doesn't take long for him to be half hard in his pants.

"Do you have stuff, babe?" he whispers into Louis' ear, afraid to break the mood they just built up.

Louis lifts up a hand with a condom slipped between two fingers. Harry happily accepts it.

"What about lube?"

"Why don't you have peek down there?" Louis murmurs.

Taking the suggestion, Harry thumbs the panties down to expose Louis' bare bum. If he was half hard before, he's definitely fully erect upon seeing a gem encrusted plug wedged between the plump cheeks of his boyfriend's behind.

"Baby." Harry chokes out.

"M'good to go if you are." Louis says.

Harry quickly undoes his belt and opens the front of his jeans up enough to slip his cock out. He slides the condom on and relishes in the fact that it's lubed; his boy thought of everything. Giving himself a few tugs, he moves to jiggle the plug around a bit.

"How's it feel?" Harry asks quietly.

"Good. It's nice, filling." Louis offers.

Harry nods, fucking the toy casually and hearing little needy noises escape Louis' lips. When he finally removes it, Louis' hole is wet and gaping and so inviting as it clenches around emptiness, lusting after what was stuffed there seconds ago. Harry groans and jerks himself slightly faster.

He shoves in, jolting Louis' body forward as it adjusts to the thicker intrusion. The thrusts that follow are immensely pleasurable, Harry's mind overwhelmed with all the different elements of the scenario from the haphazardly tugged down panties to the idea that a neighbour could look over and see them filthily go at it at any moment to the whimpering sounds Louis is mixing into Harry's own grunts.

"Harry, I'm close." Louis pants.

"You are?" Harry asks him in between pivots of his hips. "But I thought this was payback? Me teaching you a lesson? Do you deserve to cum?"

"Please, I do, please." Louis sobs.

Harry doesn't grant an answer, instead speeding up as he chases his own orgasm. After a particularly hard thrust that makes Louis cry out, he empties into the condom and closes his eyes as he breathes deeply, jaws clenched and nostrils flaring.

When he pulls out, Louis stumbles around to face him, biting his lip with glossed over eyes. He cock is so hard that Harry could almost say it's pulsing.

"Can I please cum?" Louis asks pitifully.

Harry mulls it over as he takes his condom off to knot it up and put it to the side so that he can tuck himself back in.

"Yeah. But I wanna see you cum in your little panties." Harry says.

Louis looks both relieved and frustrated at the answer.

"Pull them up then." Harry tells him, gesturing to their lowered position.

Louis complies, tucking his hard length into the tight confines of the lace.

"Get on your knees, sweetheart." Harry carries on instructing.

The boy complies and kneels down. He's on the hard ground, naked skin exposed to the cold London air and Harry can tell that he's painfully turned on. The thought of Louis loving this, being a slut for riskiness and something so dirty is beautiful.

He rubs himself through his red knickers right there on the roof of his building for anyone to see. The wet patch grows and grows as he gasps and whines prettily through every rough slide of his palm. As his hand's movements get frantic and focused on the small area where his head is, it becomes clear that's he's on the edge. He soaks the lace dark as chokes out a high, raspy sound that accompanies his orgasm.

He's so so good, utterly debauched and stunning, and Harry rushes forward to gather him up into his arms. They kiss for a minute before Harry lifts him up to carry them down to the flat.

It's later, when Harry is feeding Louis forkfuls of cherry pie on the sofa, that he processes how easy it is for them to do everything together. They went from fucking on a roof to cuddling up with a rom com all in one evening; that has to say something about their relationship.

"You know, this could've been us." Harry says, gesturing to Mark Ruffalo and Jennifer Garner on the TV screen. "Some magic wishing dust could take us back to Year 2, we could start dating as kids and have like twenty more years together."

"Who would be the one to realise they're in love with the other though?" Louis humours him.

"I dunno, we were really dense back then. I literally had a pet rock." Harry replies.

Louis laughs loudly at that, face open and gorgeous.

"I don't really want the wishing dust, to be honest." Louis admits after they turn back to the film. "I like our story the way it is."

Harry thinks about the history between him and his boy, about the silly slice of childhood that connected them, about fate bringing them back together years later. It's quirky but it works for them. And he's so in love right now he can't imagine a better alternative.

Louis' foot nudging at his side brings him out of thought to look over and see that he has his mouth expectantly open. Harry huffs fondly and cuts another piece of pie to hold out for Louis to happily munch on. Yeah, he likes their story the way it is too.

**Author's Note:**

> Every kudo and comment motivates me to write so if you like my work just let me know and I'll keep trying to give you stories to read
> 
> I'm on tumblr as darlou x
> 
> Please reblog/like the [fic post](http://darlou.tumblr.com/post/172454185123/best-served-cold-i-uh-harry-coughs-dont-know) if you can


End file.
